mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS
|genre = Fighting |modes = Classic, All-Star, Smash, Target Smash, Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Smash |platform = Nintendo 3DS |pregame = Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) |nxtgame = Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series that was first announced at E3 2011. It is playable for the Nintendo 3DS and was released in North America on October 3, 2014. This game was released before it's Wii U counterpart which is set to be released in North America on November 21, 2014. Changes from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Tripping is no longer in this game. However, characters can still trip by slipping on banana peels (from the item or Tingle) or by standing near Inkay. *Characters now leave behind a red smoke trail when they are sent flying. *Whenever a character takes a lot of damage percentage, steam will come from their bodies. *There is no longer an Adventure Mode. However, a 3DS exclusive mode known as Smash Run replaces Adventure Mode and even contains some enemies from The Subspace Emissary. *Wario is now an unlockable character instead of a starter. *Luigi is now a starter character instead of an unlockable character. This is also the first time in the entire series that Luigi is now a starter. *Classic Mode can been completely modified. Now, the player can choose whichever path to take in order to fight a certain character or characters. *Event Matches are no longer playable in this game. *Dr. Mario returns in this game since Super Smash Bros. Melee as he was absent from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Zero Suit Samus and Sheik are now separate characters while Samus no longer transforms into Zero Suit Samus after using her Zero Laser final smash *Zelda has a new B-Down special move. *Charizard is now a separate character while Pokémon Trainer with Ivysaur and Squirtle have been taken out. *Little Mac, who was an Assist Trophy in Brawl, is now a playable character in this game. *Some of the items have been modified or have changed in appears such as the Home Run Bat and the Ray Gun. *This game now features Master Balls instead of just Pokéballs and Legendary Pokémon tend to always appear from Master Balls, with the small chance of getting a Goldeen. However, they can still appear from regular Pokéballs. *Stages can only have up to two alternate themes while Brawl features stages that can have three or more different themes to play on the stage. This feature was previously used in Melee. *Several characters, such as Luigi, Kirby, and Lucario have been given new Final Smashes. *All-Star Mode is already unlocked from the start instead of the usual method of unlocking all playable characters first in order to do so. In addition, All-Star Mode has a new gimmick where it starts with the characters that debuted in the video game series the earliest from the latest. Once you unlock all characters, All-Star Mode changes to fighting all the characters. *Bowser now has his own remixed theme of the main Super Mario Bros. theme instead of the same tone shared with Mario, Luigi, Peach , and Dr. Mario. Bowser Jr. also shares this theme with his father. Differences from the Wii U version *This game features the Smash Run mode unlike the Wii U version. The Wii U version has Smash Tour instead. Characters Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Dr. Mario *Link *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Toon Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Pikachu *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Pit *Captain Olimar and Pikmin (Alph as an alternate costume) *Marth *Ike *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Captain Falcon *Fox *Falco *R.O.B. *Charizard *Sonic Newcomers *Rosalina and Luma *Bowser Jr. (with the Koopalings as alternate) *Villager (with female alternate) *Mega Man *Little Mac *Shulk *Wii Fit Trainer (with male alternate) *Greninja *Robin (with female alternate) *Mii (Fighter, Brawler, and Gunner) *Palutena *Dark Pit *Lucina *Duck Hunt List of Mario-related features Stages *'Paper Mario:' - A new stage that is exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. This stage features three scenes where a couple are from Paper Mario: Sticker Star and one from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The first scene plays at Hither Thither Hill and even features the large fan that may blow characters away. The scene then changes to the S.S. Flavion where a remix version of Rogueport's theme is played. Gooper Blooper is also seen in the background during this scene and even the Tuna from Paper Mario. The final scene takes place at Bowser's Sky Castle where the Bowser head in the middle tends to rotate. After this, the scene goes back to Hither Thither Hill. *'3D Land:' - Another new stage that is exclusive to the 3D version of this game. This stage comes directly from Super Mario 3D Land where it is a side-scroller stage. The first part starts from the very first level of Super Mario 3D Land where the characters must jump over blocks and such. It then switches to some platforms while riding on a rail that eventually floats in midair. Eventually, the platforms stop flying and switches to a grassy slope and the song changes. The scene shifts over to some warp pipes and the player must ride on some more platform near a lake with beak pillars in it. After going through a Warp Pipe, it goes back to the beginning of the stage. *'Golden Plains:' - Another new stage that is exclusive to the 3D version of this game. This stage comes directly from New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''where it is both normal and side-scroller stage. In the stage, there are gold coins for the characters to collect. Once a character collects 100 coins, they will turn into gold, increasing their power and resistance, but only for a short while. When there is a sign that says either left or right, the stage will scroll wherever the direction goes. The character will be KO'd if he or she doesn't move when the stage scrolls. *'Rainbow Road:' - Another new stage that is exclusive to the 3D version of this game. This stage comes directly from ''Mario Kart 7 ''where it is a stage in the style of Mute City from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee and Port Town Aero Dive from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The stage starts from the start line of the race, and when it stops, it lands on one part of the stage. What the characters need to watch out for is when there are Shy Guy Racers that will run them over and damage them. *'Mushroomy Kingdom:' - A returning stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl that is exclusive to the 3D version of this game. It is a side-scrolling stage where it moves from the start of the stage to the goal post, which will then start over soon after. de:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS fr:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U nl:Super Smash Bros. voor Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2014 games Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Mixed series Category:Pages with broken file links